


Ansel Solo

by flannelfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Binging, Castiel Loves Dean, Chubby Dean, Cutesy, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean-Centric, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Food, Funny, Insecure Dean, M/M, Nerd Dean, Pizza, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Dean's bad days, he turns to the comfort of a good pizza to make him smile.</p><p>Oh, and Cas is there too. But the pizza is kind of better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ansel Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fluff I did about my little chubber being insecure :) 
> 
> Please enjoy! x

Dean grumbles angrily, stuffing the rest of his half-eaten slice into his mouth. He chews begrudgingly on the pepperoni and sausage pizza, grabbing another slice from the nearly empty box and shoving that in too. He started to feel full two slices ago, but he’s too down to give a damn. There’s a slight knock at the door, and Dean shouts, “go away! I’m busy!”

Castiel’s long-suffering sigh is loud enough to pass through the wooden door of their shared bedroom, “Dean you can’t hide away and stuff your face whenever you’re sad. Can’t we talk about this?”

“Can’t talk with my mouth full Cas that’s fucking gross.”

“Dean.”

Dean sighs heavily, swallowing the last bit of his slice and muttering, “Fine. Whatever.”

Cas enters the room as Dean licks his grease-covered fingers and grabs another piece of pizza. Castiel carefully sits down beside Dean on the bed, and watches Dean devour the next slice.

“Dean this isn’t healthy.”

“Thought you liked me chubby,” Dean snaps, because Cas has mentioned several times how much he loves Dean’s softer edges.

“I do. I find your squishy exterior to be quite exquisite. But this isn’t the proper way to deal with sadness. You can’t digest your feelings.”

“Oh, can it Barbra Streisand, I’m doing just fine.”

“Dean I know the new _Star Wars_ was disappointing to you but-”

“Disappointing?” Dean demands in utter offense, “They cast Ansel Elgort as fucking Han Solo!” he growls angrily, grabbing another piece of pizza, “When will it fucking end?”

“Dean,” Cas repeats carefully, “overeating is not going to numb the pain of a terrible remake.”

Dean scowls and chews harder, “Maybe not, but this pizza is fucking awesome.”

“You’re going to get a stomach ache.”

Dean waves a hand dismissively, “Whatever.”

* * *

 

So, okay, maybe Dean should listen to Cas more often. He’s smart as shit and Dean’s stomach feels like he just swallowed a bowling ball. He groans, rolling on his side and burying his face in a pillow.

“Dammit Cas why the hell did you let me eat an entire pizza?!”

“But I-”

“No! Save it Cas, you’ll just upset me more.” Dean complains, clutching his aching gut in his arms and curling into fetal position. Cas sighs heavily, moving to spoon up behind Dean. He slowly pries Dean’s own hands away from his belly, and replaces them with his. He rubs soothing circles into the soft, palpable flesh, which has Dean sighing pleasantly and leaning into his chest.

“Mmm...that’s nice Cas.”

Cas chuckles in his ear, minty breath washing over Dean’s flushed face, “I know love.”

Dean mumbles contently as Cas’ fingers continue to knead into his soft flesh, dragging him into a relaxed, comforted haze that makes him forget his outrage over the ridiculous _Star Wars_ revamp. He feels guilty. It’s not that he does this all the time, eating his feelings is not what made him fat. He just likes to eat, and he’s never seen anything wrong with that. People come in all shapes, right? But now he feels like an inconvenience. Just because food puts a smile on his petulant, round face doesn’t mean Cas should have to deal with the after effects.

“I really should cut back…” Dean murmurs softly, “I’m too flabby and I only take up space and time and...gee, I’m not really worth it am I?”

Cas practically growls into Dean’s ear, “Absolutely not Dean Winchester.” Dean stiffens as Cas pinches his side a little, “This here? I love it. You are so sexy like this, comfortable and happy. Of course I don’t think you should eat until you’re in pain, we should work on talking things out you know. But of course I don’t want you to ‘cut back’ as you so unsettlingly put it.”

“I-I have no discipline,” Dean snaps, “I used to have discipline. I used to be a _warrior_ -”

“A warrior who spent his days running for his life, barely grabbing meals whenever he could. A warrior whose body was thinned and sharpened into a tool. A warrior whose self worth was tied up in his physical performance. That’s not who you are Dean, that’s not you. This is you.” Cas leans down and pulls Dean’s flannel up, revealing his soft tummy. He blows a raspberry above Dean’s naval, which makes the larger man squeal, “this is you, and it’s absolutely wonderful Dean.”

Dean snorts, “C’mere you big sap.” he holds his arms open and Cas moves up again, cuddling up against Dean’s smooth torso.

“So soft and warm,” Cas coos, snuggling close into Dean’s abdomen, “just how I love you.”

“Well, I love you too.”

“Good. You better. Now let’s order dinner, I’m starving.”

“Cas!”


End file.
